


Competitive Streak by Ladyfoxxx [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Outed, Podfic, Porn Video, Sex Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Competitive Streak by Ladyfoxxx read by Rhea314. </p><p><b>Summary</b>: Gerard doesn't want to be the only Way brother without a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Streak by Ladyfoxxx [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Competitive Streak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168091) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



**Title** : Competitive Streak  
 **Author** : ladyfoxxx  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Bandom, MCR  
 **Character** : Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Gerard doesn't want to be the only Way brother without a sex tape.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/168091)  
**Length** 0:15:10  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Competitive%20Streak%20by%20Ladyfoxxx.mp3.zip)


End file.
